During a high-altitude electromagnetic pulse (“HEMP”) event, damage to telecommunications equipment can be prevented or ameliorated through the use of a protective metallic shielding. For example, telecommunications equipment may be stored in a room having HEMP protected walls.
Current approaches for protecting telecommunications racks and enclosures from HEMP exposure are often costly, however, and not well suited for efficient use with standard sized telecommunications storage facilities and components. For example, in some cases custom protected rooms are built to store telecommunications racks. In other cases, vendors lease multiple telecommunications rooms or spaces in which to store oversized hardened enclosures.
There is a need for enclosures that provide adequate shielding for telecommunications equipment and that meet floor space constraints and/or spatial dimension requirements for a telecommunications room or space. Embodiments of the present invention address such needs.